


Mother Dearest

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mother Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan is hurt and doesn't want to let his feelings overcome him when it comes to his mother. Hailey tries to change his mind, hoping to change his heart.Set during chapter 15.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 18





	Mother Dearest

“Please. I need your help with… with my Ethan.”

Her words kept going in circles in doctor Fisherman’s head. The only thing she was able to think about was the fact that this woman, Ethan’s mother, seemed undeniably sad: something that was not related to the physical pain she was feeling the slightest.

“I just want to have a conversation with him… Just one. Can’t you ask him to… visit me?”

Hailey promised she would try even though she wasn’t promising anything else. Truth was, she still wasn’t sure of the patient’s intention. The first time she ‘’met’’ her, the impression she left her was not a good one: after all, she used her to successfully steal something. Yet, she thought the smile that Louise Ramsey made despite the pain was genuine. Just like when she said that her ex-husband was right about her being kind and a good friend to Ethan. Hailey wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but she knew she had to at least tell Ethan what his mother asked. Louise might have some inner problems that wouldn’t be solved in one moment, but there had to be a start to everything. And in Ethan’s case, Hailey couldn’t simply sit back and watch. He got her involved in this matter and now, she had every right to talk to him about it.

Getting out of the patient’s room, she was surprised to find Ethan already there, watching his mother through the window in an angle that made it impossible for her to see him. Hailey approached him.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. It was good of you to admit her.” She started.

Ethan nodded and spoke up, still keeping an eye on his mother.

“Good has nothing to do with it. She’s a patient. We’re doctors. She’s entitled to three days of detox like everybody else.”

Hailey stiffened upon hearing his tone. He was acting like his detached, usual doctor self. But… Something seemed off, for some reason. This time, it seemed forced.

“And then what?” She asked, brows furrowed.

“Since we got back from the resort I’ve been looking for an addiction clinic to send her to that isn’t a scam.”

He still wasn’t looking at her and kept watching his mother squirm painfully in her bed, clutching her stomach. Hailey thought back about what Louise asked a few minutes prior. She sighed, then turned herself to face him even if his eyes were focused on his mother.

“She really wants to spend some time with you, Ethan. It might do you both some good to just sit and talk a little.”

To this, he scoffed, anger slowly creeping on his face.

“I’m already doing more for her than she ever did for me. If it’s not enough for her, _tough_.”

He turned away, but not fast enough to hide his glittering eyes from his colleague. This time, Hailey looked to check if there was anyone else nearby and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the first break room she could find. She checked quickly if there was anybody inside before slipping in, Ethan following the movement. She closed the door, locking it before she turned to stare into his eyes.

“She’s suffering. It’s normal to want to check on her.”

“Well… She deserves to. After what she did to me? To my father? She’s spent twenty-five years hurting the people who cared about her most!” He said, barely containing himself.

“That may all be true, but you saw her. She’s not faking this.”

He didn’t reply and Hailey walked closer to him.

“Look. You don’t need to welcome her back into your life if you don’t want to. Heck, you don’t need to forgive her for what she did. And maybe it’s not my place to say, but… I still think you should sit down and have a talk.”

“I don’t want to waste another second on her.”

“Maybe not… But from my point of view, you’re wasting time on yourself by pretending you don’t have some problem.”

He crossed his arms.

“I’m fully aware of my own feelings about all of this. I know that there is a lot of repressed hurt in me. And she knows it too!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“What do you… How can she _not_ know?”

“She might have a little idea, that’s true. But she still doesn’t know how big it all is.”

This time, his eyes widened. Hailey stepped towards him again and put her two hands on his crossed arms.

“What I’m trying to say is… There is a lot of things that were left unsaid between the two of you. She might have an idea of what is going on with you… But she doesn’t know the half of it.”

He sighed.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that everything you’ve told _me,_ you should tell _her._ Not because you are obligated to face her and not because you have to tell her everything. But because you want to move on and because doing so will bring you so, so much inner peace. And keeping all this anger, hurt and sadness under wraps will just make you unhappy, in the end. So, what I’m saying is… Don’t talk to her because she asked to. Talk to her for yourself. Because you need it more than she does.”

For a moment, none of them said anything. Hailey watched him with concern, but after a moment, he sniffed, which surprised her as he spoke up.

“I keep catching myself thinking that she deserves to feel worse than this for what she did to us. But… I can’t let myself think like that. Nobody deserves worse. Nobody deserves better. That’s… That’s not how life works.”

“Ethan… I know we have a job to do. But it’s okay to…”

“No, it’s not! She can’t be treated correctly if I… If my head isn’t in it.”

“I know. But luckily for you, you don’t have to be her doctor. And you won’t have to be when you’ll talk to her. First and foremost, you’re her son. Besides… Even if your head is in it, as you said… What about your heart? You can’t just let this part out. Both are important and essential, as doctors, but mostly as humans. You need to take care of both.”

Smiling slightly, she rose up one hand to cup his cheek and wipe the tear that was sliding on it.

“I’m not asking you to take her back as your mother in the social sense of the word. I’m not forcing you to mend your broken relationship and pretend nothing ever happened. She can only be the woman who gave birth to you if you want. But… You need, for your own sake, to confront her. You can allow yourself to be mad, even if she seems weak because that’s how you actually feel. You are angry with her and you have every right to be! You’re not a robot, so act like it. This _does_ bother you! And… If you keep pretending to be unbothered by all of it… You’ll just grow to become bitter and sad. And in the long run… No good will come out of it.”

She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“You’re no longer that little boy who was left alone by the woman he admired most all these years ago. You’re Ethan _freaking_ Ramsey. An adult who faces his problems right on! So… Own up to it and face it, just like you’ve always done ever since I met you. If there’s someone who can fix this, in one way or another, it has to be you.”

Ethan looked at her and in one slick move, brought her closer to him and hugged her tightly. Initially surprised, Hailey smiled and wrapped her own arms around him, sliding one hand up and down his back. She heard him sigh, feeling him getting more relaxed as their embrace felt more comfortable.

“Saying I’ll think about it… Would you consider coming with me to this… talk?”

“You want me to be your moral support?” She asked, wanting to tease him.

He chuckled slightly.

“Yes, that’s what I want.”

She sighed happily and looked up to him, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Of course, Ethan. Whatever you need. And before you ask, I’ll support whatever you decide as well. I’ll always be here for you no matter what happens. You know that, right?”

He pressed her more against him before kissing her forehead, which made her smile as she nuzzled her nose on his chest.

“Thank you, Hailey. And… Yes, I know. Same goes for me.”

She giggled.

“You’re _willingly_ sticking with me? That’s a big rookie mistake, but… I’ll allow it.”

With a small sigh, he laid his head on top of hers.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
